naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kalam
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O argumento Kalam é uma forma alterada do Argumento Cosmológico. Destina-se a contornar o problema da regressão infinita contido no argumento cosmológico tradicional, alterando as premissas. O argumento data ao apologista islâmico al-Ghāzāli (1058-1111). http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/cosmological-argument/ Argumento A versão de William Lane Craig do Argumento Cosmológico Kalam é a seguinte: # Tudo que começa a existir tem uma causa. # O universo começou a existir. # Portanto, o universo deve ter uma causa. A distinção entre a primeira premissa e o princípio do argumento cosmológico tradicional da Razão Suficiente é que distingue os efeitos, em geral, daqueles que têm um começo. Esta qualificação deixa em aberto uma possibilidade interessante que possam existir algumas coisas no universo que nunca começaram a existir. Mas Craig não é tão desleixado, então antes de saltar nesta observação, temos de abordar a segunda premissa do Argumento Kalam e seu suporte. A Segunda Premissa do argumento Kalam que "O universo começou a existir" é uma afirmação que parece mais um pressuposto do que um fato, mas ver como ele é suportado: # Um infinito real não pode existir. # Uma série de eventos sem começo é um infinito real. # Portanto, o universo não pode ter existido infinitamente no passado, pois seria uma série de eventos sem começo. Infinito Real O termo importante aqui é, naturalmente, "Infinito Real". A Wikipedia tem o seguinte a dizer sobre os infinitos reais: "Infinito real é a noção de que todos os números (naturais, reais, etc.) podem ser numerados em qualquer sentido suficientemente preciso para que eles formem um conjunto juntos. Assim, na filosofia da matemática, a abstração do infinito real é a aceitação de infinitas entidades, como o conjunto de todos os números naturais ou uma sequência arbitrária de números racionais, como dados objetos". Além disso: "O significado matemático do termo real no infinito real é sinônimo de definitivo, completo, estendido ou existencial, mas não deve ser confundido com fisicamente existente. A questão de saber se os números naturais ou reais formam conjuntos definidos é, portanto, independente da questão de saber se coisas infinitas existem fisicamente na natureza". Contra-Argumentos Implorar a questão e defesa especial para evitar uma regressão infinita O argumento Kalam parece ter sido formulado especificamente para lidar com a refutação do argumento cosmológico, como fez a qualificação somente das coisas que começam ter causas. O argumentador do Kalam vai simplesmente afirmar que Deus não começou a existir e, assim, nenhuma regressão ocorre e nenhum Criador de Deus é necessário. No artigo de Dan Barker Cosmological Kalamity, ele escreve "A cláusula curiosa "tudo o que começa a existir" implica que a realidade pode ser dividida em dois grupos: itens que começam a existir (CE), e aqueles que não o fazem (NCE). Para que este argumento cosmológico funcionasse, NCE (se tal conjunto é significativo) não pode estar vazio 2, mas o mais importante, ele deve acomodar mais de um item para evitar ser simplesmente um sinônimo para Deus. Se Deus é o único objeto permitido em NCE, então CE é apenas uma máscara para o Criador, e a premissa "tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa" é equivalente a "tudo, exceto Deus, tem uma causa". Tal como acontece com os fracassos anteriores, isso coloca Deus na definição da premissa do argumento de que é suposto para provar a existência de Deus, e estamos de volta desvirtuando a questão". Em outras palavras, o conjunto de itens que não começam a existir deve ser plural - caso contrário, é apenas outra palavra para Deus. A redação do Kalam é, sem dúvida, uma forma de defesa especial por parte do Teísta. Como Richard Dawkins coloca-o, o argumento cosmológico faz "o pressuposto totalmente injustificado que o próprio Deus é imune ao regresso". Quer qualifique a primeira premissa para excluir coisas que não começam (como o argumento kalam faz) ou não (como o cosmológico faz), a questão essencial é o porque é mais logicamente defensável afirmar a regra de que tudo deve ter uma causa, com uma exceção sendo feita para Deus, mas não para o universo natural como um todo? Por que Deus não começou? Isto parece ser uma escolha completamente arbitrária. Nem todos os eventos necessariamente têm causas. Veja artigo principal: Nem todos os eventos necessariamente têm causas O argumento afirma que "tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa". No entanto, esta é, sem dúvida, uma declaração falsa e uma generalização apressada. É possível que alguns eventos, particularmente na escala quântica (como no início do universo), não tenham causas (ou pelo menos nós não entendemos completamente a causa neste momento). Um vídeo do Thunderf00t questiona a validade do Kalam para o uso de conceitos cotidianos como "tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa" em situações extremas, como o início do universo. Why do people laugh at creationists? (part 37) William Lane Craig: Thunderf00t's video on Lane Craig's version of the Kalam Cosmological Argument Hume argumenta a única maneira de saber se os princípios (tais como causalidade) detêm-se em condições muito diferentes é ter experiência direta dele. Falácia da Composição Veja artigo da wikipedia sobre: ''Falácia da Composição Na primeira premissa, Craig declara: "tudo o que começa a existir requer uma causa", e passa a colocar o universo no mesmo nível lógico com o seu conteúdo. Em um artigo intitulado ''Cosmological Kalamity, Dan Barker escreve: "A primeira premissa refere-se a todas as "coisas", e a segunda premissa trata o "universo como sendo um membro do conjunto de coisas". Mas, uma vez que um conjunto não deve ser considerado um elemento de si mesmo, o argumento cosmológico está comparando maçãs e laranjas. Descrever os objetos físicos de maneira a estar dentro do comportamento do universo depende de inundações de leis físicas, nenhuma das quais se aplicam na ausência de um universo no espaço-tempo. Tudo o que estamos familiarizados é um objeto dentro de um conjunto (o universo). É uma falácia de composição afirmar que as propriedades de coisas que estamos familiarizadas (objetos dentro do conjunto) também são propriedades do conjunto como um todo (o universo). Por exemplo: '' ''"Cada parte de um avião tem a propriedade de ser incapaz de voar. Por isso, o avião tem a propriedade de ser incapaz de voar." A conclusão não segue, porque a única maneira de determinar se o avião tem a propriedade de ser capaz de voar ou não seria a de obtê-lo fora do plano (conjunto) e, em seguida, fazer observações. Infelizmente estamos presos dentro do universo, portanto, quaisquer conclusões que podemos tirar sobre componentes individuais do universo (dentro do conjunto) não se aplicam necessariamente ao conjunto como um todo." Veja o Paradoxo de Russell para problemas que se surgem a partir de um conjunto permitindo a ser um membro de si mesmo. Equívoco em "Começa a existir" O Kalam também equivoca-se sobre a primeira premissa, quando se refere a tudo que "começa a existir". Presumivelmente, esta premissa está se referindo a tudo que nos rodeia neste planeta - tudo em sua casa, tudo nas ruas, tudo o que vemos no cosmos. No entanto, todas essas coisas não "começaram a existir" no mesmo sentido que os teístas estão reivindicando que o universo "começou a existir" (criação ex nihilo). De acordo com as Leis da Termodinâmica, a matéria não pode ser criada e nem destruída, e tudo o que estamos familiarizados com isto é, na verdade, uma reconfiguração da preexistência da matéria do que tem existido em torno de milhares de milhões de anos. Os átomos que compõem as pessoas, lugares e os planetas não "começaram a existir" no mesmo sentido que Kalam está reivindicando que o universo começou a existir (a questão aparece de um estado anterior de não-ser/não-existência). Ao contrário, eles sempre existiram de alguma forma, e os objetos que vemos ao nosso redor são apenas os mais recentes rearranjos desses átomos. Assim, ao falar que o universo exige uma "causa" para sua existência, o Kalam não está se referindo a ele como se fosse um automóvel, que está sendo "causado" por um grupo de trabalhadores que rearranjam a matéria física na forma de um carro, ou as montanhas sendo "causadas" pelo deslocamento de placas tectônicas (também feitas de átomos que existem desde o Big Bang), mas de algo que está sendo causado por criação ex nihilo, que não é o tipo de criação que estamos familiarizados em quaquer circunstância. o Kalam, portanto, está usando um jogo de palavras, e a falácia do equívoco na frase "começa a existir" tenta traçar um paralelo entre coisas completamente diferentes. Em resumo: os proponentes do Kalam acreditam que Deus criou o universo ex nihilo. Mas tudo o que nos rodeia apenas "começa a existir" em um sentido trivial, como rearranjos preexistentes de algo material incriado. Uma vez que o universo é literalmente o único exemplo de algo que verdadeiramente "teve um início/veio a existir" a partir de um estado anterior do nada, isso significa que há um conjunto de amostras, nesta categoria, não deixando nenhum apoio indutivo para a premissa de que "tudo o que começa a existir (ex nihilo) tem uma causa". Uma vez que o argumento é reformulado para levar em conta as premissas ocultas, ele se parece com isso: # Cada rearranjo da matéria pré-existente tem uma causa. (Apoiado por todas as observações que temos). # O universo começou a existir a partir da inexistência absoluta, não a partir de um rearranjo da matéria pré-existente. # Portanto, o universo tem uma causa. Em outras palavras: # Cada X tem uma causa. # O universo é Y # Portanto, o universo tem uma causa. Como você pode ver, uma vez que o equívoco é feito de modo simples, o argumento é inválido. Além desse equívoco... Enquanto o termo "universo" for comumente entendido como "a soma de tudo o que existe", o Kalam representará uma tentativa de estabelecer a existência de algo fora do universo. Isto só é possível no caso de uma definição não-padrão (o que, presumivelmente, envolve algum tipo de distinção entre um universo físico e alguma outra esfera externa a ele). Neste caso, a primeira premissa torna-se ainda mais tênue; como pode alguém afirmar que tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa quando se acredita na existência de um reino fora do nosso universo com propriedades diferentes de tudo que podemos descobrir através da simples observação? Uma versão do senso comum de causalidade não é aplicável neste caso... o que significa que agora temos um problema em definir "causa" neste contexto! Além disso, há um outro tipo de ambiguidade na frase "começa a existir". A Premissa 1 refere-se a coisas que começaram a existir dentro do tempo. Em outras palavras, houve um tempo quando uma coisa não existia, seguido de um tempo em que ela existia. Este não é o caso com o universo, uma vez que o tempo é parte do universo. O universo tem uma idade finita (13 bilhões e 800 milhões de anos), porque o tempo não veio à existência até após a inflação começar, não há literalmente nenhuma hora em que não existia o universo. Ele existe em cada ponto no tempo. Reformulando o argumento para incluir esta informação com precisão, temos algo parecido com isto: # Seja X = "a coisa que começou a existir a um tempo finito atrás, depois de um ponto em que não existia" # Seja Y = "a coisa que existe a um tempo finito, mas que existe em cada ponto no tempo" # Tudo o que é X tem uma causa para a sua existência. # O Universo é Y. # Portanto, o universo tem uma causa para a sua existência. Mais uma vez, está dentro de um jogo de equívocos. A Premissa 1 e 2 está comparando maçãs e laranjas. O universo tem existido em cada momento no tempo e não começou a existir da mesma forma que todos os objetos em P1 que começaram a existir, então o argumento é inválido. Defesa especial que o universo não é necessariamente existente Deus não ter um início não é um problema para Craig e outros defensores deste argumento, por que seria um problema para o universo natural? Para responder a isso, temos de olhar para um outro problema. Este problema diz respeito à definição de Deus usada no Kalam e no Argumento Cosmológico. Um Teólogo pode responder a este contra-argumento e insistir que a decisão não é arbitrária, e que Deus deve ser autorizado a ter esses atributos que o argumento Kalam parecem implicar. Ele pode dizer que o argumento é uma tentativa de mostrar a necessidade que haja um Deus que tenha os atributos que não podemos encontrar no universo. Ele poderia dizer que, porque sabemos que tudo no universo precisa de uma causa e que a ideia de tempo infinito é um absurdo, deve haver algo com estes atributos únicos. Ou seja, deve haver esse ser que não começa, não tem nenhum criador, e é, portanto, capaz de criar o universo. Mas esta é apenas uma afirmação absurda. A falta de imaginação humana quando se trata de resolver mistérios nas fronteiras do conhecimento atual não é uma boa razão para invocar uma entidade hipotética com misteriosos poderes que lhe permitem gozar de imunidade de paradoxos. Argumentos A priori não podem estabelecer elementos de fato Veja artigo completo: Prova pela lógica No geral, esse argumento é um exemplo de uma prova pela lógica, onde os filósofos tentam "demonstrar" deus com um silogismo lógico sozinho, desprovido de qualquer evidência confirmada. Isto é, sem dúvida, inadequado para o estabelecimento de questões de fato. Deus é distinto do universo? Deixe S1 = "Um estado de coisas onde o universo não existe", e S2 = "um estado de coisas onde o universo existe". O Teísta está tentando alegar que o universo começou a existir, ou seja, havia um estado em que existia apenas Deus "e, em seguida", houve um estado em que houve o Universo. Em outras palavras, eles querem dizer S1 "e" S2. A fim de fazer isso, eles devem mostrar que S1 e S2 são distintos. As possibilidades são: # O universo não começou a existir # O Universo nunca existiu # S1 e S2 seguem uns aos outros no tempo # Algum agente em S1 é a causa atemporal de S2 Se pudermos eliminar todos os quatro exemplos, então não há nenhuma maneira de distinguir entre os dois estados. Se for esse o caso, então não há "começo" - nenhum estado em que o universo começou a existir, prejudicando, assim, a conclusão. Se tentarmos provar por contradição que o universo nunca começou a existir, a contradição torna-se evidente. Ao assumir que o Universo começou a existir, excluímos (1). O Universo existe, de modo que exclui (2) e (3) é refutado pelo fato de que o tempo é uma propriedade do Universo, e, portanto, não pode ser aplicado fora do universo. (4) o que não pode ser verdade, porque Craig define "causalidade atemporal" como se segue: “Pedindo uma ilustração de Kant, descansar um bola pesada sobre uma almofada é a causa de uma depressão na almofada, mesmo que a bola esteja descansada na almofada desde a eternidade passada”. No entanto, isto não pode ser utilizado para distinguir entre S1 e S2, porque requer que causa e efeito sejam simultâneos. S1 e S2 não pode ser simultâneos, como existir o universo no mesmo instante em que ele não existe - uma contradição. Ao assumir que o universo começou a existir, temos de excluir todas as explicações de como ele poderia ter começado a existir. Assim, não podemos distinguir neste momento entre S1 e S2 - minando a sua conclusão. Explicação Parcimoniosa A hipótese de Deus não é apenas desnecessária, como também não é parcimoniosa. A fim de explicar que algo aparentemente concebido e que não pode criar a si mesmo, um ser que é conjurado à existência exigiria uma explicação ainda mais provável. Por que apenas uma causa? Na construção de uma casa, podem haver vinte pessoas envolvidas. Pode haver uma grande quantidade e variedade de materiais. Tem de haver um local apropriado, e um conjunto diversificado de condições que permitiram que todo o processo ocorra. No entanto, a primeira premissa nos quer fazer crer que tudo isso compreende apenas "uma causa". Isto falha até mesmo no nível intuitivo mais básico, até mesmo quando se trata de um objeto com o qual estamos intimamente familiarizados. Discutir algo tão estranho para nossas intuições como o início dos tempos parece agravar ainda mais o problema. No entanto, mesmo se admitirmos que cada "coisa" no universo tem exatamente uma causa, e postularmos que uma causa não causada é suficiente para explicar a origem de todas as coisas, ainda se seguiria que poderia haver uma causa não causada. Podem haver várias dessas influências trabalhando em conjunto, como politeístas nos querem fazer crer. Poderiam haver milhões de causas sem causa, que começaram separadas, mas cujas criações, desde então, entrelaçaram-se para formar o universo que temos agora. Em suma, não é claro o por que alguém deveria sugerir "uma causa" em vez de um número desconhecido delas - a menos, é claro, que a própria meta seja apoiar uma ideologia que afirma um criador singular por outras razões. Os processos naturais não são descartados Mesmo se você aceite o Kalam, não faz distinção entre um multiverso atemporal, uma divindade atemporal, ou qualquer outro processo atemporal que pode dar origem a um universo. A New Apologetics sugeriu uma hipotética "Teoria da Mente Quântica", do qual existem muitas mentes não-benéficas, não oniscientes, não-temporais e um universo que começa quando uma mente se desloca para romper o impasse/equilíbrio de ideias concorrentes na coleção de mentes. New Apologetics: A Refutation of the Kalām Cosmological Argument "Na TMQ, o mundo físico não é um Design de Deus, mas é o ontológico ''subproduto de um desequilíbrio na rede de oposição entre uma vasta multidão de mentes não-espaço-temporais". ''Eles argumentam que esta hipótese se encaixa melhor com o universo observado do que o Teísmo Tradicional. Premissas não suportadas relativas a um infinito real Veja o artigo principal: Infinito real não ocorre É afirmado que "um infinito real não pode existir." No entanto, esta alegação não se justifica e é possível que um infinito real possa existir. http://commonsenseatheism.com/?p=2061 Teoria de bloco do tempo é compatível com uma série infinita de eventos reais Um ponto de vista do tempo é que o passado, o presente e o futuro sempre existiram. Portanto, não há restrição quanto ao futuro ou ao passado; podendo até mesmo ser um infinito real. http://commonsenseatheism.com/?p=3533 Problema do Mal' Veja o artigo principal: Problema do Mal e o Argumento Cosmológico Kalam Com base nas premissas do Kalam, o mal pode ou não ter uma causa (dependendo de se o mal teve um começo). Ou a origem do mal é divina, ou Deus não podia ou não iria destruir o mal. '''E daí? Veja o artigo principal: A primeira causa implica que Deus existe Apesar de alguma outra variação do argumento Kalam ou argumento cosmológico puder ser internamente consistente, mesmo se todos os termos e constantes estejam acordadas por todas as partes envolvidas, o argumento realmente não faz nenhum esforço para demonstrar qualquer coisa tangível na natureza sobre a manifestação de um Deus. Um exemplo análogo ao argumento Kalam seria uma prova geométrica em algum tipo de polígono. Embora a tabela inteira de provas sejam totalmente consistentes internamente, não demonstram que o polígono real existe na natureza. Um esforço exaustivo para provar que todos os ângulos de um triângulo sempre se soma em 180 graus não diz nada sobre se deve ou não existir triângulos. Referências Links Externos * http://www.strongatheism.net/library/atheology/incoherency_of_divine_creation/ * http://www.strongatheism.net/library/atheology/ * http://www.strongatheism.net/library/counter_apologetics/ * http://journeymanheretic.blogspot.com/2010/03/on-kalam-cosmological-argument-for-gods.html * http://fatfist.hubpages.com/hub/Leibniz-Kalam-Cosmological-Argument-REFUTED-William-Lane-Craig * [http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s11841-013-0362-4 Christopher Alan Bobier, God, Time and the Kalām Cosmological Argument, Sophia, December 2013, Volume 52, Issue 4, pp 593-600] * http://stripe.colorado.edu/~morristo/Morriston-Craig-kalam-dialogue-debate.html